NCIS: Ottawa (season 1)
The first season of ''NCIS: Ottawa'' premiered on September 24, 2013, and ended on May 13, 2014, consisting of 23 episodes. It aired directly after the eleventh season of NCIS. The season was originally planned to have thirteen episodes. On October 3, 2013, after rating as the most watched new show of the Fall 2013 U.S. television season, CBS ordered a full set of 23 episodes. Cast and characters Main *Pete Dickson as K.C. Raiden; Pride's first lieutenant and deep cover operative. *Scott Bakula as Dwayne "King" Pride; the team's Supervisory Special Agent. *Angel Spark as Julie "Starr" Alma; an Operational Psychologist assigned to the team. *Samuel Vincent as Rob Knight; a former U.S. Amry Ranger as K.C. and Sai's partner *Camile Sullivan as Amy C.; a Special Agent and the team's forensic investigator. *Chelsey Reist as Sandra Phillps; *Noam Jenkins as Matt Grey; the teams Technical Operator. *Lucas Black as Christopher LaSalle; an NCIS Special Agent and Senior Field Agent of the Center of Tier 1 Operations office. *Zoe McLellan as Meredith "Merry" Brody; an NCIS Special Agent who recently transferred from the Great Lakes field office. *Travis Miline as Donavan Vinve; a Probationary Agent with expertise in computers (main: episodes 1-12, recurring: episode 21). *Rob Kervkovich as Sebastian Lund; a forensic scientist *C.C.H. Pounder as Dr. Loretta Wade; Medical Examiner. *Matt Hill as Sai Harrison; a former Navy SEAL at the rank of Second Lieutenant and K.C. and Rob's partner. Recurring *Gregory Smith as Jet Haro, the team's new NCIS/OPD liaison officer (episodes 17 & 18). *Paul Dobson as Nick Greatheart (episodes 2, 5, 7, 19, 22). Guest stars *Rocky Carroll as Leon Vance; the Director of NCIS (episodes 1, 3, 4, ) *Mark Harmon as Leroy Jethro Gibbs (episode 3) *Joe Spano as Senior FBI Agent Tobias Fornell (episode 6) *Pauley Perrette as Abby Sciuto; NCIS Washington's Forensic Investigator (episodes 3, 7) Crew The first season was produced by CBS Television Studios, in association with Wings Productions, and When Pigs Fly Incorporated. The series was created by Gary Glasberg as a second spin-off from NCIS, which was created by Donald P. Bellisario, after NCIS: Los Angeles, which was created by Shane Brennan. Overview The first season had 13 (downgraded to 12 later on) actors get star billing. Pete L. J. Dickson (credited as Pete Dickson) portrays K.C. Raiden, an NCIS Special Agent second-in-charge of the Center of Tier 1 Operations team in Ottawa. Though his friends call him "K.C." he does not know what his first name is. Canadian voice actors Samuel Vincent and Matt Hill portray Rob Knight, a former US Army Ranger, and Sai Harrison, a former Navy SEAL, working as Senior NCIS agents. They are K.C.'s partners and are very curious about his past. Camile Sullivan plays as Amy C., a Junior Field agent on the NCIS Center of Tier 1 Operations who comes from a Marine step-family, studied forensics and criminology in college. However, she does not remember who she really is or where she came from, and doesn't know her last name. Rocky Carroll had a recurring role as Leon Vance, the Director of NCIS. Voice actor Paul Dobson appeared in 5 episodes as Special Agent Nick Greatheart; Pauley Perrette appeared in two episodes as Abby Sciuto, the forensic specialist at NCIS headquarters. Gregory Smith guest starred in two episodes as Jet Haro, the NCIS / OPD Liaison Officer. Episodes References External Links Category:NCIS: Ottawa seasons